Stupid
by savemeforeverlove
Summary: Hermione Granger is finally tired. Draco Malfoy is finally trying to change. Hogwarts is taking back the old 7th years to finish their education.to help the 7th and 8th years get accustomed to the real world, Hogwarts has a new class for the 7th and 8th years. (parent class fic with a twist) *sorry suck at summaries DRAMIONE! Draco and Hermione! nuf said. HG/DM, BZ/LL, PP/RW, HP/GW
1. introduction

Do you ever feel like letting go? Do you ever feel like giving up? Do you ever feel like closing your eyes, forever? I have held on for eighteen years, I need to let go. I need to give up on something in my life. I need to just close my eyes. I am finally done. No more fighting. No more hate. I need to breathe. I need to breathe! I need to BREATHE! I NEED TO BREATHE!

"Hermione! Wake up are…. You ok?" The understanding voice of my friend Harry Potter ran through my tired ears.

"Yes Harry, I am just fine…" My voice sounded so unsure, so unlike my normal sure headed voice' "I'm just a little tired, that's all." Tired of living.

"O.k. but just so you know Ron is waiting for you." I was pretty sure Harry had told me this for the sole purpose of cheering me up. Both of us could see Ron waiting outside my small apartment above flourish and from my living room you could see who was at the door. I didn't care though, not anymore. Maybe before the war, when I was bookworm Hermione Granger, not war hero Hermione. I might have jumped around giddily if Ron was at my doorstep three years ago. But not today.

"Ok Harry, let's go meet up with Ron, I am so excited to go back to Hogwarts." That was true. Hogwarts was my home, it had been for the past six years… not counting last year.

I truly was excited to get back on track with my life. I wanted to stay up late working. I needed to be busy. I couldn't pretend that I wasn't happy that Professor McGonagall had decided it would be improper to have the eighteen year olds who had been 7th years during the war be allowed to go out into the wizarding world without their full education. I was glad that students absolutely had to go this year, I didn't know why we did HAVE to go, but I was glad.

As soon as my joy for finally being in the safe grounds of Hogwarts disappeared the same slow gloominess filled me again and I was brought into another daydream.

"Hermione, come one, lets leave," Harry's voice cut in, again, "The train is leaving soon, and I have a funny feeling this will be a strange year."


	2. Chapter 1- I am going to change

Draco

When I was five I got my first racing broom, it was tiny and constantly started flying around in circles on its own. But this small and crazy racing broom was mine. It was the first thing that I could actually be completely in charge of. I wanted to have control of everything after that. I need to show my parents that I could handle anything, that I could do anything, that I could be anyone they wanted me to be. Sadly my parents wanted me to be evil, so I became evil for them. At first it was fun having the control and power to climb my way up to the top, and push anyone who got in my way, all the way down. But then after I was at the top I couldn't go any higher. I was stuck. My reputation was that of the meanest and scariest Lion in the pride. I was feared, secretly hated, despised by other prides, and worshiped by the lionesses of my pride. I hated comparing myself with a Lion. I had always been a snake through and through, but I was all of a sudden the king of the jungle, and the Gryffindor "mascot". But the change had been made, and I was tired of being my parent's son.

I wasn't exactly ecstatic when I had heard that all last years 7th years had to come back this year. Sure I loved Hogwarts and it was my home, but I would have to deal with the spitting glares and jeers from all the other houses and even some of the teachers. When you accept the role of a death eater you give up the role of a human being. I had to constantly hide whom I was when I went in to Diagon Alley. Since I had been a follower of Lord Voldemort, when the war was over I had a trial that would decide whether I would go to Azkaban. But before I was put into Azkaban, Professor McGonagall had made a Hogwarts decree that ALL old 7th years of last years HAD to return back to Hogwarts to actually complete their full education. So even if I was a registered Deatheater I still had to go back to school. I wasn't sure why Professor McGonagall had decided this was a good idea; she had said all last years 7th years had to go. But that meant that Slytherins would be allowed back to, I was not hating on my house, but I knew that most of the Slytherins in my grade were not good students, or people.

Here I was though, sitting in an empty compartment on my way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry reading _Most Potent Potions._ I was slightly afraid of the penetrating stares from my peers and teachers this year. Everybody knew that I would be the typical Slytherin and join the Deatheaters, so there had always been people glaring at me. But now it was different because I had publicly shown my allegiance towards The Dark Lord during the last battle. And even though at first I fought for Hogwarts, then after Potter showed himself hid, I was still considered an enemy. My thoughts strayed back to the war. I had been a coward during the battle, no I had been a coward my whole life. I had run away from battle and Potter and his friends had saved me… twice. I remembered every little detail of that event. I remembered following the "Golden Trio" into the Room Of Requirement, I remember being so happy when Crabbe had cast the Fiendfyre on the room, I remember being so angry when Crabbe realized he didn't know the counter curse for the spell. I remember being scared to death when I realized that I would die, and almost just as scared when Potter and his friends saved me. I remember seeing Crabbe get lost in the cursed fire, never to be seen again. And most of all I remember my stupidity and hatred was what almost killed me.

"Draco love why are you not sitting with me and the boys?" they whiny voice of my ex-girlfriend Pansy brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to face her and after sending her a cold hard glare I turned back to face the window and prayed that she would leave me be. She got the message and soon was gone.

I was alone again and naturally I felt vulnerable, if someone who disliked me came in her I was sure to get beaten up. I knew that I wouldn't fight; I was tired of all this fighting. And I knew that I would let the person whoever it would be beat me up. I had gotten used to this feeling, in the last two years being vulnerable and scared was pat of every day life. And I did not like that. But at the same time being without my "friends" was kind of peaceful. I didn't have to deal with Pansy's constant nagging, Blaise's constant hatred on other students, and Goyle's constant noise of chewing is food. I just wished that there were someone who could understand me, that I could have a real conversation with, someone who could always surprise me.

Right now I just needed to sleep, rest, and think. I needed to figure myself out before people could even begin to understand me. I knew one thing though, one thing that I would know forever. _I am Draco Malfoy and I am going to finally change. _


	3. Chapter 2- New Class

Hermione 

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Good evening! Now I would like to introduce a new teacher to the schedule of all 7th years and returning 7th years as well, Ms. Sarafine Calder, she will be teaching you how to live in the real world. For the past nineteen years Lord Voldemort has preoccupied everyone's mind to some extent, with the war over most people will not know how real life works, which is why Professor Calder has decided to teach here. She will explain in further detail when you go into her class. Now, without further adieu I would like to tell you to enjoy your feast." The bustling noise of talking once resumed. Professor McGonagall had always been my favorite teacher and head of house, but to see her as headmistress was a terrifying yet amazing sight to see. I could tell the she was trying to be at least a little bit like Dumbledore by the way she spoke but I knew that she also was trying to tell the school that even without the best headmaster of all time, school would remain a great place. That is if you went to Hogwarts.

"Hey Hermione do you want that roast beef?" Without even glancing over to the voice I knew that it was Ron Weasly, my off and on crush who had a great weakness when it came to food. As he spoke, pieces of cornbread tumbled out of his mouth and on to my plate of roast beef and salad. Right now I was most certainly not in love with this slob of a boy, at least not romantically.

"Not anymore Ronald, here take the whole thing, and while you are at it could you please eat the whole Slytherin house for me?"

"Hermione I think that if I ate even one Slytherin student I would die from indigestion. I mean look at them it is like the whole house doesn't bathe."

"Hermione is right Ron, if you eat to much you could get sick." I glanced over and found Harry smiling at Ron and I with his lopsided grin. I couldn't help it so I sent him a small grin and went back to lecturing Ron about the chance of his obesity when he becomes middle aged.

I felt empty and understood what McGonagall had meant. As soon as I learned about the wizarding world Voldemort had been a daily part in my life. I feared him, hated him, and most of all questioned him. I spent constant nights wondering why he had truly become who he had become. I lost sleep reading hundreds of books just about how a wizard really turns dark. With Voldemort gone I was at a loss there wasn't a reason for me to study dark arts. And there wasn't a reason for me to constantly worry over Harry's Life.

I was extremely excited for the new class, I dodnt know what it would be about but I knew that it would bring many people together.

"Hey, 'Mione you are spacing out again, what's wrong you have been doing this a lot, are you ok?" I looked over to my worried friend with the green eyes and smiled meekly at him.

"I don't know why I am spacing out so much Harry, but I will tell you that I am fine."

"That's fine Hermione, but if you ever want to talk I am here."

THE NEXT DAY

"Harry, Ron come on it is time to go to breakfast!" I hated how much I sounded like a screech owl or an old hag when I yelled at them I just absolutely hated being late.

"Hermione we are coming, you can leave without us so that no matter what you will be on time." That was definitely Harry's voice.

"No Hermione wait for us…. I don't want to get attacked with imperius curses that will force me to date some ugly girl." That was definitely Ron.

"Ron I don't understand why any girl would even want to go within a ten meter radius from you, especially with you piggy eating skills."

"Hey 'Mione you know that girls are lining up the block just to look at me, I mean look at me." And there right in front of me were two very dashing eighteen-year-old men staring right at me.

"RON‼ HARRY‼ I am going to kill you guys. You know I hate when you to jump up and scare me like that. Someday I am going to steal that cloak of yours Harry, and hide it way forever.

With that Harry and Ron took off running into the great hall. I was forced to chase them. When we apeard into the great hall three minuts later, laughing and out of breath, we were in for a real shocker.

Only the 7th and 8th years were in the room and all the tables were gone instead was one big gold, silver, yellow, and blue blanket on the floor. The ctudents were sitting down and trying their best to separate themselves from the other houses.

"Merlin's Beard, what the hell happened to the great hall?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"More importantly what happened to the other students?" I was in awe by this time in the morning almost all of the students were in the Great Hall.

"Excuse me! Good morning students, I am aware that this new seating arrangements are strange but they are absolutely necessary for what we are about to do. Now if you could all please sit down and be quiet, Prfessor Calder has a very important thing to tell you about the new class" The whole hall was silent and in the air was curiosity, for knowone knew what was going on.

"Hello children, and thank you Preffessor Mcgonigall for that lovely introduction. My name is Professor Calder as you know, and I am here to teach you how to be an adult. Now yesterday your headmistress told you that this class would teach how to live in the real world but there is much more to it. Because none of you have had a real romantic family, that is what we are going to do for this class. We are going to use a special paring up spell that will pair you up with the most compatible person of the opposite sex and you will live with that person for the entire year. You will eat at your own homes that we will give you and have your own villages in the Come and Go Room. You will also be taking a potion that will create one or more children that match you and your partner's physical characteristics and personality. By the end of the year the children will have aged to about six years old due to advanced aging potion. When the year has come to an end you will have a choice of keeping the children and sending them back to being newborns, or you can let the children go and start a knew life. You partners will not be based on house but rather on compatibility. I know that this is a great and large step into the real world but we will help you every step of the way. Now I would like if the girls sat on one side of the room and the boys on the other."

I blinked once, twice, three times before I could process the information. For the new class I would have to take care of children. I always had wanted kids, but I wanted then when I was older and accomplished, and definitely not with someone that was chosen for me from a spell. I had studied a spell like this one and I knew that it was very, very accurate, but I still disliked the idea that my true love was about to get announced to the public, even when I didn't know whom I loved yet.

Professor began reading off of a long list saying people's names some of the name I could have never imagined would go together. But no matter, no person was that upset.

As the amount of people became fewer and fewer I realized that there were really only Gryffindor's and Slytherin's left, with the exception of a few.

"Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly, Lavender Brown and Gregory Goyle." It was then when I realized that there were only four people left.

Ron and me were sitting on opposite sides of each other glancing nervously around. On my side Pansy Parkinson was whispering something along the lines of 'please pick Draco and me please pick my Drakie with me.' If there had been other circumstances I would have laughed but right then I had my eyes fixed on one certain Slytherin. He was staring at me with a lost sort of expression. He wasn't sneering, or smirking, or even glaring. His face was just blank. For the first time in years Draco Malfoy surprised me.

" Now we are down to our final four, ok. Hermione Granger and… Drac…. Ronald Weasly." I stared at my headmistress. She was wearing a forced smile and looked almost nervous. Her eyes were glancing between Malfoy and I. I had heard her almost say his name but I was sure that Professor wouldn't change my partner because of me and Malfoy's hatred towards each other.

I smiled at Ron as he walked towards me with a self-satisfied smile on his face. I looked back Malfoy; he had a pained expression on his face as Parkinson tried to jump him. Maybe this project wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 3- Children and problems

_**3rd person:**_

A flaming red creature watched with silent eyes as the fretting voices of the Hogwarts professors swarmed the warm room. A fire blazing in the corner rose intentionally as the conversation got _heated. _The worried voices of the many professors

surrounded the large room making the possibility of silence become very slight.

"Minerva I highly doubt what you did will affect the possibility of the child potion going wrong. The list must have been wrong, anyone would be crazy to pair those two you with each other."

Minerva had a lost sort of expression on her face. Never did she expect the Slytherin prince and Gryffindor princess to ever be capable of loving each other. When their names were paired right next to each other on the enchanted list something had been turned off in her brain that made Professor McGonagall change the results. A Malfoy and a Granger would be the strangest match, so strange that even McGonagall could not fathom it. In the corner of the room watchful green eyes looked at her fellow professors. Her lips delicately sipped the warm tea. Professor Calder looked upon the headmistress with wonder. How could a woman who was so brave be so fearful of matching up two soul mates together? The teacher rumors had gotten to Calder about the two rival students, but in Professor Calder's eyes they were the perfect match.

"Thank you Slughorn, now we just have to pray that the child potion works even if those students are not actually meant for each other."

"We can only hope."

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

My future was gone. That split second when I heard my name paired with Parkinson a large black cloud rolled over the possibility of me ever getting my status back. Not that I cared. The sharp squeal of my friend and obsessive admirer attacked my ears. I could almost hear the sneers, and evil laughs that would plague me for the future to come. Pansy was not bad, she was crazy, in love with me, and was the most opinioned girl in the world, but she was not an awful person. I could live with her, possibly even happily marry her for a while, but it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be right at all.

"Draco can we pu-lease see our cozy home now? I have been dying to check out my closet!"

It was her voice. The high-pitched evil voice turned sickly sweet in a matter of seconds, flaring up into my unprepared eardrums. My eyes couldn't help but roll at her comment. It was way to overdone, way to fake. Pansy tried to hard to prove to me that she was a real girl. I knew that in her heart she really didn't quite care for the issues of fashion as much as she told everybody. Accidentally my head rose up and down in a soft nod of the head. I was to busy thinking, I was to busy trying to figure out how to live. The potion, the child!

"Wait no! Pansy we have to get that potion to create our child."

The small feet pitter-pattered across my head with thoughts of dirty diapers and salty tears. My head swarmed with crying children, and wanted sleep. That would be my life for the next year, or more. Pansy would probably want to keep the offspring produced by a green potion. I did not know what I wanted; I didn't know what I wanted with Pansy.

"OH! Draco thank you so much for reminding me, if you hadn't said anything we would be childless."

Pansy's eyes glowed with excitement. A smile almost peaked upon my face at the sight. Almost.

Quickly the healed feet of Pansy Parkinson raced up towards the large classroom in which students in the 7th and 8th years had to go to get their child or even children. I walked slowly behind my exultant partner not caring about catching up to her. My life had become a whirlwind of events blurred together, and at the moment I seriously needed to think about it all. My life would go pleasantly along and then Bam! It strikes and destroys or gives me something special. Today was one of the days that would change my life forever but I wasn't sure whether it would be in a good or bad way. I remembered my name being called with Pansy, feeling Grangers cold stare pierce into me as if she was trying to make me turn evil again. I remember the look of bewilderment painted upon the headmistresses face as she first began to read Granger and her partners name aloud, I didn't understand that, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger obviously liked each other somewhat, why then would the smartest old woman be surprised. I couldn't help but feel angry towards the muggleborn, I had expected that everyone would be cold towards me, but seeing the kindest and most intelligent girl in school looking at me like she actually expected me to kill everyone at any second hurt me a lot. I was a mean boy, but I never hurt someone because I wanted to, I hurt because I had to save the lives of my parents and myself.

The clap of old wood against aging stone sounded like a dreaded alarm inside my head. Standing ahead of me, looming was a door. Just a door standing there amongst millions of squashed stones, just waiting to be ripped down by hateful people. My feet seemed to want to slow down because it took me ages to finally reach the seemingly harmless door. But behind those doors led a room to my future, or my future children. It was possible that I would be blessed with more then one child. The headmistress had told our class that the most kids we could receive from the potion were eight children. The though of eight thumping noises running over my life scared me, I wasn't sure I even wanted any children at all. My pale fingers grasped the wooden handle and I took a small step into the world of the unknown. Suddenly silence. An eerie silence that made you want to disappear into the world of the dead. Hundreds of eyes seemed to burn holes into my very heart and soul, looking for the murderer within me. I wanted to send everyone a glare or even my signature smirk, but I just couldn't do it. My mouth seemed to be frozen in an emotionless grin, a motionless expression full of remorse.

"Draco! I found you! Hey people you know it isn't nice to stare."

As soon as Pansy realized that the whole population of 7th and 8th years were glaring daggers at me she got defensive. The nice thing about Pansy was that she hated to see the things she loved get hurt in any way. My feet carried me across the room towards my friend and partner, and I sent her a fleeting smile. A broken smile. Some of the people had turned their eyes away form me and to their partners but many people still looked at me like an alien. Maybe it was because I never did anything when they looked at me with burning hatred. Someone's stare caught my attention; because it wasn't the kind of stare that anybody else was giving me at the moment. Hermione Granger the Gryffindor bookworm seemed to be looking at me intently with a look of almost understanding and thoughtfulness. Guesses formed in my head, one of them being that Granger knew I was good and was coming up with odd ways to confront me about not being myself, and why the heck I was suddenly a good person, maybe she thought that I was pretending.

"Ah. My large class full of new parents is waiting for me. Good day! Now Professor Snape and I have prepared a small potion for each group of children. That is the magical potion that will create your kids. Now some of the fine ladies may be wondering if they are going to have to carry a child or children, the answer is no. The potion is almost fully brewed but first you must add a strand of hair from each parent into the potion. After you do that wait ten minutes not touching the potion at all. After that the potion will slowly start to dry up and you will see your newborn child or children at the bottom of the cauldron! If you have more then one kid do not be alarmed at all, in fact many of you will be blessed with more then one pair of tiny feet to chase after. When your child is 'born' please come and see me and I will place the spell on the child that causes them to age to a certain date after one month. You will be given one outfit per children and sent to your houses. The letter at the door will explain the rest. Now please begin."

Chaos followed the speech of professor Calder as the many pairs rushed to find a perfect cauldron to make their children in. I was pushed and thrown to the ground, know one bothered to help me up until Pansy came around in full panic telling me that we had to hurry to ensure us having the perfect kid. Her small hands grasped my own and we raced to find ourselves a cauldron.

"Come on Draco! I am positively jumping for joy! I have always wanted child and now I get one or two with you! Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? I do hope it will be a little Pansy! Oh Draco hurry up!"

It was like listening to a silly muggle cartoon when she talked, everything was way to fake and over the top. A soft thump against my back turned me around and came face to face with the muggleborn Granger. Her eyes a flame with anger and slight pain. I had unknowingly hurt Hermione Granger. Granger's hair flew around her face and danced around her soft features.

"Hey Deatheater do you mind? My partner and me are trying to have some kids here." Weasly stood next to Granger with the look of a real murderer on his red face.

"My partner and I, Ronald. And we are not trying to have kids, we are making a potion that will create a child with our features, there is a big difference. Come on lets leave Malfoy to go to his partner."

They were gone. I was pulled in a seat next to Pansy soon after. A sharp tug on my scalp was the feeling of Pansy ripping my hair off my head for the use of our child making. I looked down in to her hands and looked at my pale hair. Thoughts of small toe head babies running around my future wife and I plagued my mind and I grinned at the thought. Maybe having kids would turn out all right. Pansy seemed like a good enough mother, and our children would be spoiled like crazy because of her, but she would be good. I glanced over at her dumping a single hair of mine and a single hair of hers into our dark cauldron full of liquid.

"Pansy calm down, you put the hair in now we wait ten minutes remember?"

I was slightly worried about Pansy. Her eyes seemed to glow with excitement and worry that our child might not be the child in all of her dreams. We waited. Time seemed to walk at the speed of a snail so I decided to observe my classmates. Most of them had fear in their eyes, not knowing what it would be like to have a child. My eyes again seemed to attract towards the brunette and redhead couple. I was confused in what I saw. I saw a Weasly peering into the cauldron with fear like it would tell him his future. I saw a Granger. Her eyes were downcast looking upon Weasly intently. Her shoulders were slummed with the years of stress bent on top of her. She looked lost, alone, and tired. I knew that look; it was the look of wanting to let go. This was not the Hermione Granger I knew and this was not the Hermione Granger I liked. She seemed to stare at the cauldron with wanting, almost like the child being created in there could save her, maybe it could.

Suddenly time caught up and I had one minute to go before my child was "born". My eyes sat there trained on the cauldron full of steaming black water. Black? I knew for a fact the water should be green, why wasn't Pansy and I's water green? Ten minutes gone.

"Here our child comes Draco."

Many cries of babies and happy parents now filled the room. I slowly glanced around, almost every person was holding a baby or two or more. In Potter and she Weasly's case there was four of the little ones. My cauldron remained silent, as if it was sleeping through a harsh winter. Behind me I heard Granger gasp.

"Where is my kid." She whispered to herself. But I heard.

Where was my kid? The Cauldron remained full as if NO child was waiting patently for its arrival.

* * *

Hey Guys! I have a challenge for you...

Why does Draco's child not appear?

In the review box write your answer, guess, thingy!

I hope the story is ok so far

Thank you for my awesome reviewers and followers

- savemeforeverlove !


	5. Chapter 4- Wrong Couple

GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT: I DIDN'T WRITE THIS CHAPTER... I AM WRITING THE EXCACT SAME STORY ON A SITE CALLED QUOTEV AND I HAD A CHAPTER CONTEST: SINCE THE STORY IS KINDA NEW ONLY ONE PERSON DID THE CONTEST. BUT HERE IT IS GUYS!

CHAPTER 4!

* * *

Draco Malfoy's Point of View

Pansy was staring downcast into the cauldron, and I could feel myself bending over to stare into the cauldron. Our potion wasn't green, it was black. _Does this mean Pansy isn't my potential partner? _I thought, _nah, you're just being paranoid._  
"Mr. Malfoy, why aren't you holding your child? Miss Parkinson?" Professor McGonagall asked, I looked at my cauldron desperately.  
"I don't know Professor," I spoke, and she looked into our cauldron, her eyes flickering with unanswered questions.  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, mind following me?" The Professor spoke, and we nodded making our way across the room where Hermione and Ron were sitting, also staring into the cauldron, "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, can you two also come with me,"  
Hermione sprang up from her seat and shuffled quickly to follow Professor McGonagall. Ron however followed slower, as if his stupid brain was thinking everything over way too much. We walked through the room, and the happy squeals of partners and babies were no longer heard.  
"Sarafine, it seems that it is true," McGonagall spoke, and Professor Calder nodded gravely.  
"I told you it is not wise to mess with fate, now will you four please sit down- Ah, wait, Mr. Weasley you sit with Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy you sit with Miss Granger please," We nodded and sat down, waiting for an explanation that would tell us what was going on.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Granger were supposed to be partners," McGonagall began, "I thought it was not wise or safe to place you two in such close proximity, but unless you two are wishing to fail this class I will have to pair you two up, and you two along with Mr. Weasly and Ms. Parkinson will have to make the baby potion."  
The first thing I thought was _what? ME!? Draco Malfoy, pureblood, partnered with mudblood Granger? _But then, the smart side of my mind thought, _hey, this is a good way to turn a new leaf. _Hermione's face turned pale, and she turned to face me.  
"I am not going to fail this class no matter what," She softly stated, "So I will deal with it."  
"But Hermione-"  
"Shush Ronald; I am not going to fail this class because I refuse to engage with my partner," She harshly scolded, "That would be stupid, I'm not sure about you Malfoy but I'm willing to work on this."  
I thought about it. I suddenly imagined me and Hermione Granger holding hinds with a tiny brown eyed and blond hair toddler. I should have shuddered with disgust, but instead i thought, _She is pretty, _WHAT? Whoa, Hermione Granger was not pretty to my eyes. I could not think that way of her… Was this an effect of being partners? I did feel kind of cozy with Pansy when we were partners… Even though we weren't even real partners.  
"Mr. Weasley, you and Miss Parkinson are now partners. Do you two wish to fail this class?"  
"If I fail this class can I still become an auror?" Ron asked hopefully, and Professor McGonagall shook her head stubbornly.  
"No, Mr. Weasley. You have to take this class if you want to get any sort of wizarding career, unless you wish to live life like a muggle," He shook his head quickly, and sighed as he turned to face Pansy.  
She however, and surprisingly, was grinning like a mad woman, "Oh Ronny-kins, this is going to be SO MUCH FUN! Although I prefer my Draco, your hair and freckles are just so Cute! We're going to have either a little Pansy or a little Ronny, oh can you believe it?"  
Ron stared at her baffled, "Uh… sure?"  
"Great! I wonder what our house looks like. Come one Partner, baby time!" She spoke as she dragged Ron into the next room for them to 'have' their child.  
"I hope you two will be fine, you can go ahead and enter now," McGonagall looked at me and Granger apologetically; well more Hermione. She looked at us one last time and walked out of the room. Hermione nodded and followed suit. She strolled out of the room and I followed her, scratching my confused head.  
Hermione calmly sat down, and pulled out a piece of her hair. Her eyes were glazed over by forming tears and I could tell on the inside she was breaking. She put her hair in the potion and I did the same with my hair, and after ten agonizing minutes of waiting we were greeted with... Twins!

* * *

YAYYY! AWESOME JOB TO MY FRIEND FROM QUOTEV AMAZING CHAPTER! GREAT WRITING  
FOLLOW HER!


	6. Chapter 5- Finally Home

Hermione's POV

All I could do was stare. Looking up at me were two tiny angels. The emotions inside me were gone; I just couldn't feel anything. They were twins, tiny images of Draco and mine's DNA, my children, and I still felt no emotion.

The girl had Malfoy's alarmingly deep gray-ish-blue eyes, and was looking up at me inquisitively. She has a dark patch of hair at the top of her head and looked alarmingly like a complete mix of Draco and I. She was extremely tiny; I was guessing that she was slightly under the perfect weight of a baby.

The Boy was bald with tiny tufts of blond hair sticking up in places. His beautiful brown eyes looked at me playfully, a silly smile on his face. He looked just like Malfoy, except with more soft features on his chubby little face.

They were the most beautiful babies I had ever seen in my life. They were my beautiful babies. I couldn't wrap the thoughts around my head. For the entire school year I would be a mother, I wasn't sure if Draco would want to keep them any later. I glanced over at my unfortunate partner. Tears seemed to be forming on the inside of his eyes and he had a wet smile plastered upon his face. Looking at him made me do a double take. Here I was looking at my two stunning kids and not feeling anything. Draco, the emotionless robot of Slytherin was close to tears. I felt like our personalities were completely switched.

"Well looks like you two have had some gorgeous children, Now if you please come up to me and we can check them out and get them ready to come home with you." Both Draco and I started, and looked up to see Professor Calder giving us a business like smile.

"Do you want to take the girl or boy?" Draco was looking down at me stiffly. I nodded to the girl not knowing what to say to him. Malfoy was my enemy but now I had kids with him. What was I supposed to do?

I picked up the smaller baby in my shaking hands. Finally, I felt a wave of emotion. Staring back at me was my own daughter, a person who I would bathe, feed, love, and care for the rest of the school year and maybe longer. How could someone so important be so small? This little girl was the future generation, my future.

"Hey little bud, I'm your daddy. Hey." Draco seemed to adapt to parenthood a little better then I did. He was rocking the little boy looking at him fondly. He glanced at me and started walking towards the expectant teachers.

My feet carried me to the table that had a couple of piles of outfits, a blanket, and a couple of other odds and ends, including a scale. Snape and Mrs. Calder each grabbed and kid and waved their wands over their heads. Suddenly they each glowed gold and started squealing.

Names.

I forgot. It would never work if Malfoy and I just called our baby's boy and girl. Names seemed to burn in to my head like rapid moving wildfire. First I started think of names for the boy. Anders, Hugo, James, Fred, Harry, Jakob, Eli, Joshua, Damien.

"Damien Malfoy."

Everyone looked at me oddly, and then Malfoy slowly started to understand. He smiled and nodded.

I thought a minute and then exclaimed happily "Damien Jakob Malfoy!"

"Perfect," Malfoy looked from me to the small bald baby looking at us, "Hello Damien," Draco looked at me then and I was hit with a wave of his surprisingly strong emotions, "May I name the girl?"

I slowly nodded, still surprised that Draco had openly agreed with me on a name. In the back of my mind I hoped that Malfoy wouldn't want to name the girl something awful like Dracilla or something like that. Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled and whispered softly, "Céline Juliette Granger."

"No, Céline Juliette Malfoy."

I looked back at my now named babies hoping that now I would have some sort of connection with them. Nothing.

What was wrong with me?

"Your babies appear to be perfectly healthy. Now you may take them back to your new home. Seeing as you two are the two top students, prefects, and war heroes you have one of the larger or nicer houses. Your home will be next to the Potter-Weasley home and the Weasley-Parkinson house. Please try as hard as you cannot to fight with your partner it will count against you as a grade. Take one outfit for each baby, and the two books we have there on parenting and go to your home, most of the stuff you need will either be awaiting you there or on a list of supply's that you will need to get in Hogsmead. Your houses password is fire and ice. Good luck to you two." Headmistress McGonagall spoke to us sadly, obviously sorry that two enemies had to be paired together.

"Come on Granger lets go home."

The walk to our "House" was silent. Only broken by Damien's soft cries. I was holding Damien but somehow I couldn't seem to quiet him. So I just let him cry.

When we got to the come-and-go room Malfoy turned to me and spoke, "Listen, I think you hate me, I don't exactly like you. But we now have children and need to work together for our grade and kids. I am not saying that we should be best friends or have some sort of relationship but I think that we are going to need to have a truce," I simply nodded in agreement, "And we are going to have to talk to each other at some point as well."

He looked at me, waiting for something. He probably wanted me to say something. But I couldn't, so I just went ahead and nodded to inside where our home was waiting. Malfoy shrugged and went inside.

I saw him walking ahead of me, saying funny things to Céline. He still kept his eyes ahead of him, walking with the same air of confidence he always had. But now it looked less like he had a stick going up his butt. I suddenly felt extremely guilty of not saying anything at all to him.

"I don't hate you," Malfoy stopped, turned, and looked at me oddly, "I never hated you, I never hated anybody even Voldemort. I'm not a hateful person Malfoy. Come on lets go home, Damien and I want to go home." I walked past Malfoy. As I was walking by him I saw Malfoy stare at me oddly, smirk, shrug his shoulders, and finally follow me.

The rest of the walk was comfortably quiet. I looked around at the houses around me. All of them were on one block and gradually getting bigger. I passed by Luna's house, a medium sized blue house with a green roof. The house already had strange wind chimes hanging down from the roof. Luna and Blaise were sitting on the grass playing with one small baby. Blaise was smiling and playing in a reserved way, not saying anything. Luna was chattering loudly cradling a small bundle. When they saw us Blaise got up and ran over to Draco.

"Merlin! You got two. Nice job mate, You to Granger! You guys made some cute babies," I looked at Blaise and smiled. I never minded that Slytherin, he never seemed to talk much. Blaise was quite good looking, I guess his looks had always been hidden because he was always in the shadows of Draco. Now that I looked at Blaise all I could think was that he and Luna were a great couple, "Hey Granger I thought you were with that Weasley guy? Realized that you were to good for him finally?"

I blinked. Did a Slytherin boy just compliment a Gryffindor, Mudblood girl? I shook my head, "No, apparently me and Ron were not supposed to be with each other, and me and Malfoy were supposed to be partners. McGonagall switched us because she felt bad for me, and didn't think me and Draco could survive each other."

"Hey Blaise, Good luck with Lovegood, and play nice." Draco shot Blaise a small smirk and went into walking away from the small family.

I waved to both Blaise and Luna, holding Damien in one hand. Finally I saw a house that was rather large; in fact the house was almost a Mansion. Hanging on a sign that said Weasley-Parkinson on it. One more home to go and we are home. Me and Malfoy nervously glanced at each other, and walked ahead.

There it was. The Malfoy-Granger house was huge. It was slightly smaller than Ron's home but it looked three times nicer. It was huge with giant glass windows; the pathway leading to the Mansion was crystal. The home itself was white Marble and had an almost old fashioned look to it. On the right side of the lawn there was an enchanting fountain. I couldn't see the back of the house, but from what I was looking at now it was the prettiest building I had ever seen.

"Wow," Malfoy too looked in awe. Surprise tainted my face, I expected Malfoy to be unimpressed. Living in The Malfoy Manor his whole life, I thought that he would have had higher standards on the size of his living area, "Come on Granger lets take the babies inside and look around our house. Come on Céline lets go check out your home."

Malfoy took a step back and let me pass by him and Céline. My feet walked daintily on the path way as if the crystal would break underneath me. Finally I reached the big black door leading into the inside of my house. I shifted Damien so that I was holding him with one hand. Slowly I whispered the password to the door and walked inside.

"Amazing."

* * *

If you are wondering why Hermione isn't having any parental feelings towards the babies, she is showing signs of Postpartum depression; a depression that many new moms get. But don't worry things will get better in a few chapters.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. It was the end of school and I had to finish up

-Savemeforeverlove


	7. Chapter 6- Challenges everywhere!

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

A dark man paced in a dark room. Candles lit the stone floor and you could see the Professor's legs walking fast in circles. The only other occupants of the room was a cat with alarming human-like facial expressions, and a strange bird, the color of burning flames. The pacing man was mumbling incoherently, a deep frown set in his aging features.

"Impossible. I don't believe it. They will never be able to live their lives in peace now. Poor Draco he will never make it out of this year un- harmed. How do I prevent him from falling? What am I to do?"

Severus Snape was pacing in his Defense against the Dark Arts office. Finally the Professor had gotten the job of his dreams, but right now Snape was not thinking about teaching children about protecting themselves from the world's evils. Snape's greasy black hair was swinging out of place in front of his eyes. His black robes were out of place, and Snape no longer looked lake a graceful bat, now he looked more like a distressed black bird. His hands were flying everywhere, and for once in his life, Snape had emotion.

The cat sat in the corner completely unmoving. Finally after a couple more minutes of the mayhem she shook her head as if to say that she disapproved of the crazy professor's actions. Quickly and magically, the Cat transformed into a real human being.

Headmistress McGonagall now stood in front of a gaping Snape. Her lips were formed in to a tight frown. Snape's black eyes blinked rapidly at his colleague. Anger and confusion swept across his un-handsome features. Severus Snape had been to busy pacing and worrying about his students to notice the Tabby Cat sitting like a statue in the corner of his quiet office.

McGonagall looked at Snape confusedly, most likely wondering why Snape was acting so out of character from his usual, sulking, self.

"Severus I don't exactly see why you are so shaken up about this couple."

"Minerva you were shaken up too, remember. You were so shaken up that you switched the couples."

The old witch turned up her lips slightly to form a small smile and answered, "Yes, but Severus after I saw them together I could clearly tell that they would work out perfectly fine. They might even be able to be the perfect match. Their children were angels. You know they had twins. I quite like your young Draco now that he isn't all…"

"… Stop! You don't understand why I cannot allow this couple to happen Minerva," Snape saw Headmistress McGonagall look up at him imploringly and was forced to explain himself, "Headmistress, I know Draco as if he was my own son and I know that he will fall in love with the young Granger girl, and his children"

"And why would that be such a bad thing?"

The Brightly colored creature looked up upon the two bickering professors, a knowing glint in his eye. Faux thought to himself, _humans are so blind, these two have know idea what's coming for them. _And with that Faux the Phoenix burst into flames.

**Draco's P.O.V**

Light almost blinded my eyes when I first saw my home for the next nine months. Inside of the mansion was just astounding. My hands wanted to touch to marble table in the living room, the silky smooth armchair sitting by a large fireplace. I was so tempted to reach out and touch the embroidered tapestry hanging over the fireplace; I almost dropped Céline. Inside the house everything seemed less breakable, better for raising a family. The large windows caused a warm light to float over the hardwood floors.

"Pinch me Malfoy, I think I'm dreaming. This place is literally my dream home!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Trust me Granger, I would pinch you if I didn't think this was a dream myself. I am going to go look at the bedrooms, you can come with me and Céline… or not." I replied breathlessly.

"Draco I found the note that explains to us everything in detail. We should read that first before we do anything else." Hermione looked up at me anxiously, waiting for my reply.

I instantly took the paper in my hands and walked over the giant couch in the middle of the living room. Céline's quiet cries startled both Granger and I. We both looked down at our little daughter and noticed that she was covered in whitish mucus stuff all over her mouth.

"Ewe. Granger what is that stuff? You should clean her off… I mean, well… you are the mother so I think… argh! It's hard to explain."

Granger looked at me with a stricken look on her face. I had to admit; she looked absolutely terrified for some reason. Finally, she nodded her head and we switched babies. I could see Hermione's trembling hands as she slowly walked over to the large kitchen looking for something to clean up Céline.

"Hey baby Céline, shhh… it's okay mama's here, shhh," Granger then looked back to me, "Malfoy I have honestly no idea what I am doing."

Soon we got Céline all cleaned up. I decided that it would be best if we just kept on holding the current babies that we were holding. I looked closely at my son, Damien; his scrunched up face was finally relaxing and he looked extremely tired. I would be tired to if it was my first hour being in the real world.

I opened up the parchment and Granger started to read aloud, "Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, you are now parents so congratulations. Although your children might disappear at the end of the year, depending on if you want to keep them, your children are completely real. They will develop to an age of around six years by the end of the school year, but will also develop like a normal child. Your babies had a spell that was placed on them when they were born that works similar to muggle vaccinations, except these are far more accurate and are not a danger to your child at all. Some of the children may experience sicknesses, personality disorders, and hereditary disorders, like many real children. Don't be alarmed if your child has one of these issues, we will give you the proper parenting necessities for the child of said problem. We have given you two parenting books that explain much, if you wish to know more there will be plenty of parenting books in the library. We will also have a class that you will take for parenting. We believe that in order for you to really get the feeling of being a real adult you will need to live like one; throughout the year we will give you a series of long term tasks or challenges. Your first challenge is to buy baby clothes and necessities in Hogsmeade, in the next two weeks. You should buy, clothes, supplements, diapers, food, and anything else you think you need. Your educational classes schedule is the same as you partner, and will start one hour later and end one hour earlier. Congratulations and good luck! Professor Calder, Parenting class professor, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione stopped speaking and sighed heavily, "Well I guess we should go shopping soon… shoot, I was wondering how I am supposed to feed them… do I breastfeed, or do I use powder? I don't even know if I can breastfeed them I didn't give birth to the twins."

I answered, "I don't know I am the dad, but it looks like there is a handbook for what we need to do that is different to normal new parents."

Hermione grabbed the paper and began flipping through it, mumbling every now and then. Finally her eyes lit up, "I don't have to breastfeed, there is actually a potion that I can brew that will create something exactly like breast milk so we can do that. It only takes five minutes to brew and I know the babies will be hungry soon so I might go upstairs and brew some up. Can you watch the twins for five minutes?"

I agreed only because I knew that she needed some time and space to adjust. Of course as soon as Granger walked upstairs and disappeared, someone knocked on the door. I glanced at my two sleeping babies and tried to put them into my arms so I could carry them over to the door. Damien was already sleeping in my right arm; Céline was on her back lying on my knees. Finally I got both of them into a good position and walked over to the door. Guess who walked in through the door?

"Hermione hey how are you and the fer… OY! Malfoy, um where's 'Mione?" Weasley and Potter looked at me uncomfortably, but finally realized that I was having a hard time holding two newborn babies and walked inside our home. I looked at them awkwardly hoping that Hermione would be downstairs soon.

"Hey Potter, Weasley; Granger is upstairs making some sort of weird breastfeeding potion she will be down in five minutes. Now if you excuse me I need to sit down, it is very hard to hold two sleeping newborns at once without being afraid that you are going to drop both of them. You two can sit down too." As I walked over to the sofa I heard the two dimwits following me, "So Potter you have four kids, I have two, how many do you have Weasley?"

I was trying my best to be a good person and not pick a fight. Potter looked at me like he knew that I was no longer evil, but Ron was nervously fiddling with his wand, a deeply angry expression set on his face. I reckon he thought I was tricking them, or maybe he thought I had gone insane.

Silence.

Potter was looking from me to Weasley desperately, probably hoping that something less awkward would happen soon. I was hoping for the exact same thing.

Suddenly footsteps came softly padding down our grand staircase. Hermione was back from her potion making. All three of us boy's heads turned, and all of us smiled in relief when we saw her. Granger's eyes finally seemed to have some life in them, and now when I looked at her I could see that she had the potential to be truly beautiful. I just hoped that she realized that it was unhealthy to have so much stress at her age, relaxing would certainly do her and everyone else some good.

"Harry! Ron! You guys are here! How are you? How many kids did you have Ron, I hope Pansy is coping okay with the partner switch?"

All Ron could say was, "Thank God you are here Hermione."


	8. Chapter 7- Pensive and Hogsmeade

Hermione's P.O.V.

Ron looked at me like I had just saved him from dying. He spluttered like an idiot. All four of us looked from one to the other, hoping and praying that someone would say something, anything.

"Ummm… Well this is awkward. Ron, Harry, What are you two doing here?"

"Well, you see… We just wanted to see you and your children. And also we just," Ron, stopped his speech and stared from me to Malfoy before going on, "We wanted to see if you were one-hundred percent safe with the Ferret."

Malfoy looked positively livid. I was honestly sure that if he hadn't been holding the two babies in his arms, he would have pounced on Ron.

Draco looked at me and then shot a death glare at Ron, then he began to speak, "Granger may you PLEASE take Céline, I cannot carry the both of them. Potter and Weasel If you don't have anything nice to say, you may both leave," Malfoy's little speech slapped a look of horror on my two best friend's faces. I walked over towards Malfoy and as I grabbed Céline from his arms I realized that I had forgotten the milk, "Granger I think you forgot the milk potion."

As soon as the ferret said that chaos happened. The babies immediately burst into epic tears. Their small bodies flailed wildly in Malfoy and I's arms. I then ran as fast I could up the stairs into a small study that I had used to make the potion. Céline was still balling and practically jumping out of my arms. I could hear Harry and Ron yelling at Malfoy to shut Damien up.

"Céline please shhhh. It's ok here I've got your milk. Shhhh."

Céline didn't seem to want milk at the moment. In fact the only thing she seemed to want to do was cry. I rushed down stairs to take the milk to Damien.

"Look, little guy I'm a Elephant."

"Damian, look at me I'm a clown."

"Hey buddy. I'm the boy who lived."

"Potter do you really my little guy cares if you're the boy who lived? Honestly you are thick."

"Wow. Ferret you just sounded exactly like Hermione."

"Shut it Weaselbee… Ow! Hey!"

Draco, Harry, and Ron were standing ove Damien, who was lying on a pillow. Draco had a rolled up t-shirt tied around his face like an elephant trunk. Ron had a muggle clown nose on him, and Harry was just… well, Harry. It was obvious that they were attempting to cheer up Damien. So far it had been very unsuccessful, and Damien was still wailing. But, as soon as Ron slapped Malfoy over the head, Damien giggled.

The boys still hadn't noticed me. As soon as they realized that Damien was no longer crying, they started jumping up and down cheering. Damien immediately began to cry again.

All three boys groaned.

Ron looked at Malfoy and then slapped him again, "You idiot, you made him cry again," Damien started to giggle again.

Suddenly I burst into hysterical laughter, momentarily forgetting that I had two bottles of milk and a baby in my hands. "Damien… Likes when you two fight, hahahahahahahaha, this is so good."

"AAAGHHH‼‼! Hermione, Holy Merlin you scared me." Harry took one look at me and screamed at the top of his lungs. As soon as he processed that I had been here for a while He whispered something to Ron, and Ron slapped Malfoy again.

Céline had calmed down and was peacefully sleeping in my arms. I had no idea how she did it because around us there was a fully-fledged slapping war. Ron was slapping Malfoy, Malfoy was slapping Harry, and Harry was slapping everybody. Damien just laid there, giggling.

* * *

It had been 2 days since the Ferret and I received our twins. I realized that parenting is quite different than what everyone expects. So far, I've fed the babies six times, been thrown up on 10 times (two of those times, not by a baby), My babies are very loud criers, Harry has four kids, Ron has three, and Malfoy already has a black eye and a limp. Hopefully parenting would just get easier.

Today there was a group of parents going into Hogsmead to get baby supplies and other necessities. Malfoy and me were part of that group.

"Malfoy get out of the Damn shower, I swear you could be a girl in disguise."

All of a sudden the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a very steamy and very naked Malfoy. The hot air from the shower surrounded his body giving it a god-like affect. It took most of my will power to not stare at his toned chest, and even more willpower not to look "down there". I could feel my cheeks heat up, and not just because of the steamy air.

"Granger darling, do I look like a girl to you?" He whispered in my ear. Then he disappeared back to his shower, leaving a very hot and flustered me standing outside his door.

I slowly walked back to my room and flopped down onto my king sized, masterpiece of a bed. Before this school year started I was lost and hollow. It had only been a week back to school and I already had two kids and was flirting with Malfoy.

This year is going to be fun.

* * *

No ones P.O.V.

An old woman sat alone in a very weird looking room. Objects hummed and whirred around, everything seemed to look like it came out of a crazy storybook, and a beautiful flaming red bird was sitting patiently in a corner of the room. The old woman had a secret smile played upon her tight lips. She was looking up at what most normal people would think to be a portrait of an old man. One might think that tis old lady was delusional because it looked as though she was talking to this portrait. But it was not any old portrait, he was not any old man, and she was not delusional.

"Snape is trying to do something about the newest formed Hogwarts couple. Albus, the man is going mad. He is convinced they will fall in love." Professor Minerva McGonagall looked up at the deceased Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Why, Minerva! What did you say to this mad accusation of your fellow Professor?" Even when painted on an old portrait Albus Dumbledore still had the same knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Well I believe I said something along the lines of, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. But that was when I believed that there was note a chance in Merlin that the two would ever get together."

"And what exactly changed your mind, dear Minerva?"

Headmistress McGonagall gave hear dead colleague a nervous glance. Then she slowly walked to Dumbledore's Portrait and swung it open. Inside lay a strange looking disk full of silvery blue wisps. A pensive.

"Albus that was before I saw them, together. It was during the Hogsmead trip and I wanted to check on them to see why Severus was so distraught. So I followed them. I can't exactly tell you, but is it possible for me to show you in the pensive?"

"Why Minerva anything is possible."

McGonagall took her wand and placed in to the tip of her head and slowly pulled it back. A silvery blue strand appeared and went right into the pensive. Minerva held it up to the headmaster and all of a sudden they were transported in to a wonderfully strange memory.

The September air felt steamy. The heat was like the American state, Texas in the summer, or at least that's what it felt like to the student body. Couples were walking around holding up to 6 children. The 7th and 8th year students only had 2 outfits for their babies, and they were both long sleeved. There were a lot of hot and uncomfortable newborn babies walking around the streets. Imagine a hot day on a school weekend, fun right? Now imagine the same thing, but this time with lots and lots of screaming babies, not fun at all. All the young parents were frustrated, the babies were hysterical, and the other people in the small village were all leaving.

On this day, Hermione and Draco stood out like a sore thumb. Hermione was attempting to ignore her fellow parent the best she could. Draco was attempting to get Hermione to reply to him. Draco's fingers were poking Hermione's face, hair, and back when he was trying to get her attention. Despite the fact that every other couples children were in tears, and despite the fact that their parents were paying literally no attention to them; Damien and Céline were silently sleeping.

Both of the babies had their long-sleeved and long-legged baby outfits cut and sewn so that the twins were cool in the hot air. Of course the smartest students of their year knew that it would be a good idea to cut off the long sleeves, and with Hermione's brilliant mind the two teenagers found a spell that would sew up the strange cut offs.

"Granger I don't understand why you are ignoring me." Draco and Hermione had walked into a baby-clothing store, the magically cooled down building refreshed everyone.

"We need at least five outfits for each of the twins. I also want to get Harry and Ron something for their kids." Hermione walked away from Draco started playing with the baby clothes and whispering to Céline about the outfits she was picking out.

Little did Draco and Hermione know, four other teenagers were also in the store, and were all listening to the conversation.

"Granger it's not that big of a deal, you saw me naked. Who really cares?"

Hermione spun around towards Draco, a deadly look on her face. "Don't you dare Malf…." The young witch was cut off because all of a sudden there were two very angry teenage boys holding babies, ready to attack Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell did you do to 'Mione, Ferret?" Harry was glaring daggers at his blond classmate. The Boy who defeated the Dark Lord was holding two babies so could not attack Draco. If there were no babies in his arms, Draco would be dead.

Ginny, who was holding two bundles in her arms, walked over to Hermione and looked at her dubiously. Pansy Parkinson was on the other side of the fight looking like her father had just died. A lone tear trickled down her eye and dropped down on to one of her two babies.

"I will kill you Ferret boy, Kill you." Ronald Weasley, who was unfortunately carrying only one child came barreling out at was attempting to throw punches at the Malfoy boy. Draco was huddled around Damien protecting him from one of Ron's poorly aimed punches.

* * *

"You see Albus, there must be something going on with those two."

Professor McGonagall looked desperately up at Dumbledore. The two people had returned from Minerva's scarring memory. The Headmistress looked at her dead friend, who had a secret smile on his face.

"Minerva, it seems as though the memory stopped at a strange spot. What happened after that?"

"Well I am not really sure, I ran out when I saw the craziness. I was not afraid of death by Lord Voldemort, but was so weird, I was simply terrified."

"Headmistress, I think that you missed some very key information. But I will say that the teenagers seem to be taking very poor care of their babies. You would be wise to do something about that."

"Of course Albus."


End file.
